A work machine such as an excavator or a dump truck is provided with various electronic devices. Such an electronic device, for example, may be upgraded in software version or may be replaced for repairs. In addition, in a case where the software installed in the electronic device is upgraded, there may be a need to upgrade the version of the target work machine. Therefore, a change history of the electronic device provided in the work machine is necessarily managed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information management system of an operating device, including an operating device of a construction machine and an information rewriting device which is provided in a management center and transmits control information toward a communication satellite. The information rewriting device is provided with an inquiring means for inquiring a version number of the control information stored in the operating device. In a case where the version number is not the latest one, the control information of the latest version number is transmitted to the operating device of the construction machine for updating.